


Blood Affairs

by CMA6725



Series: Of Men and Legends [11]
Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMA6725/pseuds/CMA6725
Summary: Diego has a new project and a young man is accused of murder. With De Soto determined to sentence him even without a body,  it falls to Diego to defend him in court.
Relationships: Victoria Escalante/Diego de la Vega
Series: Of Men and Legends [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177262
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

In the week which followed De Soto's 'resurrection' things mostly returned to normal in Los Angeles.

The Alcalde resumed his usual routines, as determined as ever to set the perfect trap for his nemesis. The black-clad man had just saved him for what was, most probably, a fate worse than death; they had been allies for one night, but, as morning came and their ways parted, once more, Ignacio reverted to his old obsession of bringing Zorro to justice, so that he'd finally be able to return to Madrid.

Diego, despite temporary escaping most of his ranch-related duties as his father returned to take over, he was still almost as busy as he'd been since Doctor Hernandez had left, tending to the ill and injured, capturing petty bandits as Zorro, and dedicating as much free time as he had to his experiments on blood transfusions. The one small difference was that, with no gang to terrorize poor farmers and attack the Mission, he could, finally, get more rest.

As for the others, Don Alejandro gladly returned to manage the ranch, although part of him missed being alcalde since he was certain that he could do much good from that position for the entire community; Felipe had more time to court a certain young Indian woman he was convinced he was in love with, and was doing his best not to waste it; Victoria was glad that she no longer needed to take refuge anywhere in order to escape unwanted attentions, yet somewhat upset with being rather neglected by Zorro, who hadn't visited her in weeks; and Mendoza, despite regretting the fact that Don Alejandro was no longer his commander, had decided to be glad about De Soto being alive, even if he sent him on patrols every other day.

ZZZ

"Señorita!" Diego greeted Victoria, one afternoon as he was coming from the medical office, having arranged with his father to have an early dinner at the tavern together.

It was just after siesta and the establishment was still almost empty, just like the terrace. The young woman was leaning against a wall, pensively watching a couple across the plaza.

"Don Diego!" She smiled as she awoke from her reverie at hearing his voice.

"What has captivated your imagination like that, if I may ask?" He wondered.

Victoria glanced at the pair, and Diego followed her glance.

"Is that Tonino?" He wondered.

"Si. Toño Estradas and Señorita Marcela Pecora." She replied.

"The late Don Antonio's granddaughter?" Diego wondered.

"And heiress…" Victoria added, then returned her gaze back to the pair. "The way he looks at her… It reminds me of how Zorro looks at me sometimes." She uttered.

Diego tried to hide his smile, but didn't completely succeed. "They do seem… in love." He agreed.

"And they can be together, too, even if he's only a servant... They just announced their engagement earlier today. I guess I envy them for that. Being able to just spend time with the person they love..." Victoria said with a sigh. "But, I'm sure you're not here to hear me complain…What may I get for you, Don Diego?"

"Just some orange juice for now… and some company, if you're not too busy. My father and Felipe should meet me for dinner." Before continuing, he checked his pocket watch. "But I seem to be early. They're only supposed to be here in half an hour." He replied and sat down at one of the tables on the terrace.

Victoria nodded with a smile and hurried towards the kitchen. About five minutes later she returned with a pitcher and four glasses. Diego poured her and himself some juice as the taverness took a seat in front of him, once more looking at the pair.

"I wonder if she loves him!" Victoria suddenly remarked, looking questioningly at the two.

"She does seem to, if she agreed to his proposal." Diego said just as a rider entered the pueblo.

It was a man of about 35, tall and well-built, roguishly handsome and dressed as a vaquero. After glancing around the pueblo, he headed towards the tavern. Dismounting, he tied his horse to the post in front of the establishment, then passed by Victoria and Diego, entering the taproom.

"Excuse me, Diego!" Victoria muttered as she stood up and followed him inside. "May I help you, Señor?" She asked the new arrival.

He sized her up with the most charming smile he could muster, which couldn't compare to Zorro's. "You work in this tavern, Señorita?"

"I do. I also happen to own it, Señor." She proudly replied.

"In that case, I would appreciate a room and a hot meal, as well as a stall in your stable for my horse." He replied.

"I can offer you the room and a good meal, but your horse will have to stay in the municipal stables. There is no room in mine, I'm afraid."

"I see." He agreed, somewhat offended by the young woman unexpectedly cold reaction at seeing his charming self. "In that case, please make sure to have my room and my meal ready for when I return, and point me in the right direction to stable my horse."

Victoria did as asked, and soon the man exited the tavern. On the terrace he passed the young pair the taverness was looking at a little while earlier. His eyes met the young woman's and Diego, who was watching the interaction, thought he saw a look of recognition mixed with fear as she glanced at the stranger, then hurried inside. He only saluted politely, then headed for his horse, but stopped as he was untying him to glance back towards the señorita, who had already entered the taproom.

A few minutes later, Diego heard Marcela Pecora mentioning that she was feeling rather dizzy and asking her fiancé to take her back to the hacienda. By the time the stranger returned, just as Don Alejandro and Felipe were entering the pueblo, the young couple was gone.

ZZZ

As Diego had instantly disliked Victoria's latest guest, Zorro decided to pay her a visit that evening, not only so that he'd be allowed to look at her without hiding his feelings and in the hope of stealing a few kisses from his beloved, but also because he wanted to make sure the new arrival posed no danger to her.

Arriving to the pueblo, he left Tornado behind the tavern and entered through the yet-unlocked kitchen door.

Victoria was still in the taproom, finishing cleaning it for the evening, but soon entered the kitchen.

"Buenas noches, Señorita!" He greeted her in a voice just above whisper as he came out of the shadows in which he was hiding.

"Zorro!" She responded with a smile, but soon changed her mind. "I see you do remember I

exist!"

"That is not something easy to forget, Victoria!" He answered with a grin.

"And yet you haven't visited in quite some time!" She replied.

"I have been rather busy lately." He tried to justify his absence.

"Busy? And what makes you think I am not too busy for you now?" Victoria questioned.

"If you are, perhaps I can help. Or I can leave, if that's what you prefer." He teased, turning towards the door.

"No!" She exclaimed rather loudly. "I mean… You don't need to leave. I… You can wash those dishes while I prepare the tortillas I'll need for tomorrow."

"As you wish, Señorita!" He replied, taking off his hat, gloves and cape, then rolling up his sleeves.

A couple of minutes later, he was washing dishes as Victoria was preparing the dough, glancing at him every few moments.

"I hear you have a new guest." He muttered as if only to make conversation. "Have you managed to find out anything about him?"

"Well, I know that his name is Señor Palomitas. He's just arrived from San Diego after having spent several years in Europe, and is heading for Santa Paula to work on a ranch. Oh... and he asked a few questions about Señorita Pecora. He said she looked familiar."

"I see." He answered pensively.

"Is that why you came? You wanted information about my new guest?" She reproached him.

"All I wanted," Zorro answered as he finished the last dish and took a cloth to wipe his hands, turning towards her, "was to make sure you were alright."

"Really?" She asked, suddenly realizing it was by no means the first time he had done that: just checking in on her at night when there was someone at the tavern he considered a potential threat. "You needn't worry about him, then. He seems quite harmless, even if he's a bit rude." Leaving the dough, she wiped the flour off of her hands and went to him, reaching to kiss him.

"I thought you were upset with me." He uttered as their lips parted, looking at her exactly as she had seen Toño Estradas looking at Marcela Pecora just a few hours earlier.

"I could never be upset with you. But I do miss you when I don't see you for weeks at a time." She confessed.

"I wish for nothing more than to tell you who I am. To finally marry you. Raise a family by your side..." He told her. "But I cannot do that yet, Victoria. And I can't come every time I want to see you because there's nothing more De Soto wants than the right opportunity to capture me; and most times, that ends up with you in jail."

"I never blamed you for that!" She told him.

"But I blame myself." Zorro replied.

After a long embrace and another kiss, Zorro eventually put his hat, cape and gloves back on, and left. Victoria closed the door after him, turning in for the night. As her head touched the pillow and she fell asleep, she dreamed of a big house and children, a black-haired husband without a face, and the promise of a love-filled home.

ZZZ

"Diego!" Don Alejandro's shouts resounded through the hacienda about two days later.

"Felipe," the tall caballero, who was working in the cave, called his adopted son at hearing him, "I have to go see what my father wants, but I need you to take over the study for me. Continue observing the process under the microscope and writing down what happens, just like I showed you yesterday!"

The younger man nodded and sat down in his place as his adoptive father put on his blue jacket, and exited the cave after having a look through the spy hole, making sure it was safe for him to leave.

Once in the library, Diego picked up the nearest book and headed towards the corridor.

"Oh! Here you are, Diego!" His father muttered at seeing him, wondering where he had come from. "Didn't you hear me calling? Never mind! Son, I need you to look after the hacienda for the next three weeks. My friend, Cecilio from Monterey wrote me that he is willing to sell me that black stallion of his, as well as two others. The foals of that horse and my Luna will rival even Tornado! I can't wait to go get him!"

They surely might, considering Luna is Tornado's foal. Diego thought. "Are you sure you are in a condition to make such a long journey so soon after having been injured?" He asked out loud. "Perhaps it would be best if I'd go."

"Nonsense, Son! You're the pueblo's doctor now, and, as such, you are needed here. Besides, I am perfectly fine! You did a great job patching me up. And, don't worry! I'll make sure to take two of my men with me for protection. And… I'll be back in time to welcome the new doctor!" Don Alejandro mentioned.

"Just make sure that horse has some white hair, as well, or everyone might think he's Tornado. Considering how obsessed Ignacio is with capturing Zorro, with a horse like that in our corral, he might decide to accuse me of being him." Diego warned.

"Don't be silly, Son! No one would ever take you for Zorro!" Don Alejandro dismissed his concern with a chuckle, and headed outside to leave instructions for his men.

Diego watched him leave with a sly smile, and took a seat in the library, certain his father would soon be back to tell him exactly what he wanted him to do in his absence.

ZZZ

As the month of May was nearing its third decade, the fields around Los Angeles were blooming with orange, purple, white and yellow flowers, the most beautiful of which Diego had taken the habit of gathering each day and offering to Victoria during his (recently) almost-nightly visits as Zorro.

On that particular sunny day, however, he had no time to admire the flowers as he was speeding towards a farmhouse situated some four miles south of Los Angeles. The temporary doctor had been called to help a young man who had been shot by an unknown assailant while hunting with his brother-in-law. The same brother-in-law was also the one whom the tall caballero and his adopted son were following at that very moment.

It took over half an hour of galloping to arrive at their destination. Dismounting, Diego hurried to the small house, while Felipe collected the medical supplies and instruments they had taken with them and followed him inside.

Their patient had been wounded in the shoulder. It was a clear shot, but there was a high risk of infection. The biggest risk, however, was for the man to die as Zorro had almost died just a few months earlier: from blood loss.

Seeing the state he was in, Diego took a syringe of blood from the injured man, and asked Felipe to test it against that of his immediate relatives.

He, then, sedated the young man using ether, and hurried as much as he could to suture the wound while his son was doing his best to find a compatible donor. About half an hour later Felipe finally returned at Diego's side with a big syringe filled with the blood of the man's mother.

ZZZ

"That was close!" The tall caballero uttered, relieved, as soon as his patient seemed to be out of danger. "I think he will be fine, but I will come by daily to change the bandage. If there's any sign of fever, please let me know as soon as possible and apply cold compresses in his forehead, chest and wrists to help get the temperature down! But, I am optimistic about his chances."

"Doctor Hernandez would be very proud of you, Don Diego! And of Don Felipe!" The man's grateful wife exclaimed, taking his hand to kiss.

The caballero was embarrassed by the gesture and retrieved his hand with a startle, instead assuring her he only did his best. Rather unaccustomed to dealing with such displays of gratitude, he hurriedly proceeded to instruct the family to give his patient several teas and concoctions, making sure he'd stay well hydrated and nourished, so that he might recover soon.

ZZZ

Diego was pensive on his way home, and Felipe was simply watching him inquisitively.

"You're wondering what I am thinking about?" His adoptive father asked as soon as he noticed his expression, and the mute young man nodded and made a few signs. "No, I'm not gloomy… Of course, I am glad we managed to save Ricardo's life. No, I wasn't thinking Zorro should ride out to find the man who had shot him."

Felipe continued signing so his father kept replying his questions.

"Because I already know who did. It was obvious, Felipe. His brother-in-law pulled the trigger. I doubt it was anything but an accident, and he had already confessed to the family by the looks they were giving him and his grim expression. I didn't say anything because I see no reason to. And I wasn't even thinking about that anymore. I was thinking… Since I took over the practice, I had to treat some seven people who almost bled to death. And I've only been doing this for two-and-a-half months. I was lucky my blood was compatible with my father's, but it took a while to find a match for Ricardo. Gabriel was a strange case, and it was probably only due to the help of his namesake saint that he pulled through the second time. My research held well with the others, though, and, despite his reaction, I still believe it's quite valid. So, I was thinking that we need a better system… We need a list." Felipe again looked at him with wide, inquiring eyes. "I want to test the people in Los Angeles, or as many as possible, and determine the blood compatibility among them. That way, whenever we'll need a donor, all we'll have to do is look at the list. And, with a larger number of samples, perhaps I can also figure out if there is something else in the blood which I've missed."

The younger man nodded pensively, approving his father's plan, offered to help, but expressed his uncertainty that people would agree to getting tested.

"I guess I'll just have to convince them!" Diego replied with a grin.

ZZZ

"Hola, Victoria!" Diego uttered, as he came accompanied by Felipe one morning.

"Buenos dias, Don Diego!" She, as usual, answered with a smile.

"Would you be so kind as to prepare us some breakfast and coffee? We have a busy morning ahead of us!" He told her.

"Of course! I will be right back!" The young woman answered, then disappeared into the kitchen as the caballero and his adopted son each took a seat at a table.

"I see Señor Palomitas is still here." The tall caballero remarked to Felipe as his eyes rested on the man in question for a few moments before he sat down.

The new arrival was taking his breakfast with a don, at the table next to the entrance to the taproom.

Felipe signed, asking if that worried his father.

"I just wonder what is he still doing here if he was only passing by, as Victoria said." He replied.

"Here you are, Señores!" The taverness said as, with her usual cheerfulness, she placed two coffee cups in front of them. "I'll be back with your breakfast in a few minutes."

"Gracias, Victoria." Diego replied grinning, watching her leave.

"You don't have bad taste, Señor!" He heard a voice from behind him. "She is a beautiful woman. Too bad she's already taken!" Señor Palomitas said as he neared the caballero.

"I don't believe I appreciate your insinuation, Señor. Especially since the Señorita is my friend." Diego uttered.

"My mistake in that case, Señor De la Vega."

"I'm afraid we haven't been officially introduced." He replied.

"No, but people mention you and I have a perfect memory with faces and names. You were on the terrace the evening I arrived in Los Angeles. But where are my manners? I am Imanol Palomitas."

"Señor! This is my son ̶ "

"Felipe." The man said. "Yes, I saw him around and heard others call him that. But I must admit, I didn't know he was the son of a caballero. Such a young one, as well."

"He is." Diego simply replied with a forced smile. "Is there something I may do for you, Señor Palomitas?" He asked as he saw the man was not leaving.

"In fact, there is. During the time I've been here, you see, I… fell in love with Los Angeles. And, since I hear your family has some of the best lands around, I was wondering if you might consider selling me a good plot. Perhaps northeast of the pueblo?"

Diego eyed him suspiciously.

"Unfortunately, such affairs are completely in my father's hands at the moment, Señor! You'll have to wait some ten more days or so, until he returns home, and ask him."

The man nodded with a look betraying both dismissal and disappointment. "I see! Have a good day, then, Don Diego! Don Felipe!"

"You don't like him." Victoria stated after witnessing the last part of the conversation as she brought them their breakfast. "I know very well that you can sell him that land if you want to."

"I prefer not taking such decisions without my father's approval." Diego uttered innocently as he took a sip of his coffee.

Victoria gave him a puzzled smile, then returned to the kitchen.

Diego and Felipe drank their coffee, ate their breakfast, then headed for The Guardian to print the newest edition of the paper.

ZZZ

"De la Vega? What's this?" De Soto asked a while later as he stormed into the tavern, holding the most recent issue of the newspaper in one hand. "You printed this absurd nonsense, but not even one of the five excellent, heart-warming poems I brought you?"

"I'm sorry, Ignacio, but there was simply no room for poetry in this edition. I will do my best to include a couple of them in the next ones." Diego assured him, as he continued eating his arroz con pollo without paying much attention to his former schoolmate.

Felipe smiled at him from across the table.

"You had no room for my brilliant poetry, but there was room for this absurd claim of yours about 'blood groups'? What, you think anyone here will buy that? Please!" De Soto mocked, still angry at the caballero.

"They are not absurd claims, Ignacio! Blood transfusions can save lives when done right. Knowing who can donate blood to what other person could prevent women from dying in childbirth and injured people from dying of blood loss. And who knows what other applications it might have? One day, people might even use it for ̶ "

"People will never use such pseudo knowledge for anything!" He replied.

"I do believe you are wrong, Alcalde!" Diego contradicted him as he started explaining his discovery.

De Soto listened for a couple of minutes, after which he lost his patience. "Look, De la Vega, I am a busy man. I don't have time to listen to your… trivialities!" He uttered as he left, just hoping to get away and not even remembering for the moment why he had gone there in the first place.

Diego smiled, but soon had to return to his explanations since several dons started requesting more details. Twenty minutes later, the entire tavern seemed fascinated with their discussion. Despite that, however, most people were still reluctant to get tested so that a list of compatible donors might be created, as the caballero suggested in his article.

They were just discussing that point when Victoria started asking about the quantity of blood needed and how much blood was in the human body. Diego patiently informed her that the quantity of blood needed was about as much as the juice he still had in his glass, and that there were about 10 pints in a human body, thus far more than enough would be left.

"And how much blood can a person lose before dying of blood loss?" Victoria then inquired.

"About half." Diego answered.

"That's impossible!" She uttered in disbelief. "If that was true, Zorro would have died a few months ago, when he was injured!"

"His wound was probably less severe" The caballero assured her. "If he would have lost over 3 pints of blood he would have, at least, passed out and anyone would have been able to capture him."

"But… there was a lot of blood, Diego! He must have come close that time…" She uttered pensively, her face darkening with worry. "If he gets injured again and we do this, if we get tested, we'll be able to help Zorro, won't we?" Victoria asked.

Diego smiled at her, considering his reply. "The answer to that question is not as easy as a simple 'yes' or 'no', Victoria. Since no one knows who Zorro is, he'd have to get tested as his real self… and we wouldn't even know if he did or not, or who's a possible donor."

"But, he'd be on the list, even if we won't know who on the list he is. And so will those who can give him blood. You could leave a copy of the list somewhere for him, could you not? So he might know who to ask if he'll need our help…"

"I suppose… If he gets tested…" Diego replied as he saw the people around agreeing and becoming quite interested in his little project. He looked puzzled at Felipe who just shrugged.

About an hour later, after several people discussed the issue with Padre Benitez, a line had formed in front of the medical office just before siesta began.

ZZZ

It didn't take long for the Alcalde to decide on a new plan that would lead to the capture of his archenemy.

So, while he had dismissed Diego's initiative as absurd, despite allowing for his subordinates to do as they pleased and decide for themselves whether to have their blood tested or not, De Soto had his men stationed around the medical office for several days and nights in the hope of capturing the elusive outlaw as he came for the list.

Eventually, the temporary doctor decided he rather disliked the surveillance. So he published the list in a special edition of The Guardian. By then, after more experiments with a larger quantity of samples, he had concluded that four, not three types of blood existed, as he initially thought, even if he never realized that one of them could donate to all others.

Fuming at realizing the caballero had just destroyed his carefully-thought-out plan, De Soto threw him in jail, alleging he had provided help to a criminal, then took the newspaper in order to study the famous list, hoping it might provide a clue as to the identity of his nemesis.

"Three hundred names?" He shouted at Mendoza who made the mistake of being in his office. "And we're not even sure he's on it? I want that brigand in my jail!"

"I know, Alcalde, but Don Diego just published the list so that people could keep it in their house for when it might be needed… He just tried to help them…"

"I don't care he only tried to help the people! He ended up helping Zorro! A few days in my jail will teach him to consider his actions more carefully in the future."

De Soto had to free Diego an hour later when half the population of Los Angeles protested the arrest, and one of his men was injured and needed the doctor's help.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: The first successful human-to-human transfusion was achieved by British obstetrician James Blundell in 1818. However, the existence of the 4 blood groups (the ABO system) was only discovered in 1900 (and 1901) by Austrian doctor Karl Landsteiner. He did so by mixing the blood and serum from his stuff and himself, and noticing the reactions. Further research has eventually led to the discovery of the Rh system and 36 more. As of 2019 38 human blood group systems are recognized by the ISBT.

As for this story, though (and not only), I figured that, if Landsteiner managed to identify the blood groups by mixing blood and further observing the reactions under a microscope (which had recently been invented at the time this story takes place) a person with a mind for science and a passion for chemistry, as Diego was portrayed in the NWZ series, might have done so, as well.

So allow me to postulate that Landsteiner was really first only because Diego de la Vega (and Zorro for that matter) didn't really exist. :P. If he had, history might have been different :D


	2. Chapter 2

Mendoza and four of his men were out on patrol one morning as they came across a terrified Marcela Pecora, running towards them. Her entire appearance was disheveled, sweat streaming from her face as her hair was cascading freely down her back and shoulders. The Sergeant dismounted, heading towards her. When he reached her, she fainted right in his arms.

"Get Don Diego!" He ordered the lancers. "Now, men!"

ZZZ

"So, tell me, Señorita," De Soto asked as the young woman was in the medical office, a blanket covering her body.

Diego, Mendoza, Felipe and De Soto were all also there.

"He…" She uttered. "Please don't hurt him! It was all my fault. I shouldn't have allowed Señor Palomitas inside the hacienda. I knew Tonino would be jealous."

"Am I to understand that this has something to do with your fiancé and Señor Palomitas?" De Soto asked as Diego looked questioningly at Felipe.

"It was not his fault! I allowed him to kiss me and Tonino..." She replied, stopping herself from saying anything else, then simply lost consciousness.

De Soto stared at her disapprovingly as Diego asked Felipe to bring the salts.

"Mendoza, go check the hacienda and report back. I'll get to the bottom of this!"

ZZZ

About an hour later Mendoza and his lancers returned to the pueblo dragging Toño Estradas tied up on a horse behind them. The young man's clothes, face, hands and shoes were drenched in blood, and he looked both terrified and terrifying.

"Explain, Sergeant!" De Soto inquired as the commotion determined him and others to exit to the plaza, where a crowd started gathering.

"We found a pool of blood, Alcalde! There was no body, but Señor Palomitas is surely dead. Don Diego said nobody can survive losing 5 pints of blood and there was much more there." Mendoza replied. "We brought Tonino in for questioning but he says he doesn't remember anything."

"Of course he would say that, Sergeant!" The Alcalde uttered, glaring at the prisoner. "Take him to jail, and start installing the gallows!"

"Wait! Ignacio, you can't just declare him guilty of a crime without any real proof, or even a body! At least give him a fair trial!" Diego asked.

"I doubt he can afford a lawyer, Don Diego! And I don't have time to wait for one of the only two in the territory to get here" The official answered.

"Then I'll represent him!" He answered.

"You're now a lawyer, as well?" De Soto asked mockingly. "Please, Diego… With or without your help, you've heard his fiancée! He's guilty as charged. A trial would just postpone the inevitable!"

"Still… Every man has the right to a defense!" Diego uttered. "If the charges against him hold, I'm sure the lancers will have no problem finding the body and confirming the accusation."

"Alcalde! We all know Tonino, but nobody really knew Señor Palomitas. Perhaps there's more here than we know of!" Another don stated from the tavern's porch.

"Don Diego is a pretty good lawyer, Alcalde! He even defeated me in court once." Mendoza informed his superior officer.

"A donkey could defeat you in court, Mendoza!" De Soto replied. "Very well. The trial will take place the day after tomorrow at the tavern, beginning at 9 a.m. Sergeant, assign two of your men to go to Santa Paula. Judge De la Paz is there for another trial, and they can escort him to Los Angeles to preside over this one, as well. I will take over the Prosecution."

ZZZ

"I don't know what happened! I swear! You must believe me! I don't remember having harmed that man. I wouldn't have! I barely even saw him once or twice as he came by to visit my fiancée!" Tonino told De Soto, Mendoza and Diego in a begging tone.

"Your fiancée claims you have caught her kissing the man. The Sergeant found you in a pool of blood! How do you explain that?" De Soto inquired.

"Marcela said that? But I… I don't remember seeing her with that man!" He answered pensively, unconsciously massaging the back of his head.

"You said he had visited her before. Do you know why?" Diego questioned, looking attentively at him.

"I really don't know, Don Diego! I never dared ask her… I usually stay away when she has guests. I'm not deluded about my own place. To have gained her love is more than I could have ever expected."

Diego looked pensively. "If you don't remember having harmed the man, could you tell us everything you do remember?"

"He doesn't remember…" De Soto muttered. "The man is obviously lying! He duped a rich heiress into accepting him as her husband, then killed a man as soon as he found that engagement threatened!"

"I didn't dupe her! I love her. I don't care about the money. It is an impediment if anything!" The man said infuriated. "And I told you I didn't kill anybody!"

ZZZ

After leaving the young distressed woman in Victoria's care, Diego, Felipe, De Soto, Mendoza and two of his lancers, headed that afternoon towards the Pecora Hacienda.

It's former owner, Don Antonio, had been found dead in his bed one morning, about six weeks earlier, just ten days after his granddaughter, his only living relative he had left, arrived from Spain. The young woman had been heartbroken, even though she hadn't met the old don in person until she came to California. Alone once again, she found comfort in her grandfather's servant, Toño Estradas, despite having, initially, despised the young man. He was an orphan, too, just like her, and, having been practically raised by the old don whom also his mother had once served, he grew to love him as a father. The two, thus, found consolation for their loss in each other's arms, and soon their friendship grew into much more than that. Or, at least, that was the story as Tonino had told it.

"Here, Alcalde!" One of the lancers guided his superior officer as the other men followed.

In the hacienda's main hall there was a large red stain, the blood almost completely dry at that point. Not far away was a set of footprints leading away from it and towards the main entrance.

"So… You're the blood expert, Don Diego!" De Soto uttered. "Do you think any human could have survived this much blood loss?"

"No…" Diego replied pensively. "I also doubt one would have bled this extensively. There must be about nine pints here." He said as he took out a few vials from the medical kit he had brought with him, and collected some of the blood.

"What are you doing?" The Alcalde asked.

"Taking samples. I'll have to study them, and I will let you know what I find out." He explained.

"You will find out that someone was murdered here, then carried outside to an unknown location. The body must already be buried by now!" De Soto said. "But the absence of a body will not save that murderer!"

"One question, Ignacio…" Diego replied. "If someone took the body out, how come's there's no blood spatter, or trail? All I can is one set of footprints."

"Well… He… Carried the man out!" De Soto replied hesitantly.

"In his arms? A man who was almost twice his size?" Diego asked.

Mendoza had a déjà vu. "Don Diego is right. Not even I could have carried a well-built man like Señor Palomitas. I would have had to drag him. Perhaps it was not Tonino, Alcalde!"

"Don't be stupid, Mendoza! He obviously… erased his traces. Cleaned up… but you and your men arrived before he could finish."

"Wouldn't he have at least washed his hands and face if he would have had time to wash the floor?" Diego insisted.

"He's probably not a very bright fellow!" De Soto became rather irritated. "Whatever the case, the blood here, his fiancée's testimony, the blood stains on his clothes, Palomitas' disappearance… it all adds up. Mendoza, take some men and start digging the courtyard. When I'll find the body, not even you will be able to object to a guilty verdict, Señor Lawyer!" He told Diego.

The caballero glared at him, and, after one more look around, he signaled for Felipe that it was time to leave.

ZZZ

"Quite a mystery…" Diego uttered a while later as Felipe entered the cave where he was studying the blood samples.

The younger man had, as per Diego's request, spent several hours at the tavern to see if there was any useful information he could find, from either the other Los Angelinos or Marcela, who had refused to return home, claiming that she needed to be close to her fiancé, and thus took a room at the tavern.

The adopted son signaled to ask what the caballero had discovered in his absence.

"Well, for one, just as I suspected considering its quantity, this is not human blood. It must come for a large animal. Perhaps a cow, or a bull. Somebody must have placed it there deliberately to frame Tonino. But who and why would do such a thing? What would anyone gain from it? And why would the woman who agreed to his proposal say she saw him kill the man?"

"I also found out something that might be useful" Felipe signaled.

"What have you found out?" The don wondered, then started interpreting the younger man's signs. "Señorita Marcela and Señor Palomitas had come to California on the same ship from Spain? That would explain why he believed he knew her that evening he arrived. But it doesn't explain why she kissed him after having only seen him a couple of times since he arrived in Los Angeles."

Felipe continued signing. "Victoria said he had changed his mind about staying here after he visited her the first time? And some of Don Antonio's former servants, who the Señorita dismissed after his death, mentioned that they had been surprised by the announced nuptials considering that she had seemed to dislike Tonino since they first met."

A few moments of silenced paused that conversation as Diego took some time to think things through and so did Felipe.

"So we have an heiress coming from Spain just a few days before her grandfather's death; an engagement to a man far beneath her social class… whom she detested before Don Antonio died… a stranger headed for Santa Paula who decided to remain here after his reencounter with the señorita… animal blood passed for human in what seems as an attempt to frame the señorita's fiancee… and the presumed-dead man's body missing."

The caballero stood up. "I think it's time for Zorro to take over the investigation, Felipe!" He stated as the young man immediately headed for Tornado.

ZZZ

The Sergeant is still hopeful, it seems. Although, if there's a body to be found, I doubt it's anywhere around here. Zorro thought as he watched the soldiers digging at the faint light of an oil lamp while he headed for the main house.

The hacienda Pecora was barely half the size as the De la Vega's. Its former owner, a widower, had arrived in California with his son just a year after Los Angeles had been founded. The young man left for Spain to pursue his studies twelve years later, and never returned. He wrote to his father frequently, but neither one ever saw each other again. The son died, just a couple of years after his daughter was born, and her mother decided to remain in Valencia, where she had family. It had been, perhaps, why, deprived of his blood relatives, the old don had taken a liking to Tonino, the son of one of his servants.

The woman had been working for him for several years, having been hired about the same time his son had left, when she became pregnant. Since she wasn't married, the customs of the time normally required him to fire her as soon as possible, but, despite his strict character, the don wouldn't even hear of such a thing. When she died in childbirth, he even assumed raising the baby who, despite being a servant, had a different status in the household. Much like Diego did with Felipe since he was a young boy, Don Antonio took Tonino everywhere with him, and even saw to giving him a proper education.

When he had fallen ill, about three months before his death, Doctor Hernandez had prescribed a special diet for him to increase his chances of survival for at least a few more years. The don's favorite servant had been the only one preparing his meals, even after his granddaughter arrived. But, as the doctor had warned about diseases of the heart, no matter how careful one is, it may not be enough. For the old man that held true as he was found dead in his bed one morning.

As Zorro made his way inside the house, as he expected, he found the place empty, the young woman having dismissed the household's few servants after her grandfather's death, except for Tonino. He entered through a window, avoiding the blood-stained hallway, and made his way towards the rest of the rooms there. By the end of his investigation, though, he had to accept defeat and return home empty-handed.

ZZZ

The following day, Diego headed to town early in the morning, making his way straight towards the Alcalde's office.

"Good morning, Alcalde!" He greeted the official at entering.

"Yes. Isn't it a bit early for you, De la Vega?" De Soto replied.

"Just a little bit, perhaps." The caballero answered with a smile. "But I have news I wanted to give you."

"Really? What news?"

"The blood we found is not human. According to my analysis ̶ "

"Don't be absurd, Diego! You may have convinced half of this pueblo that you can see groups in human blood, but you won't convince me that there's any way for you to know which blood is human and which comes from an animal!" The Alcalde answered. "Now stop wasting my time, and go interrogate your prisoner if you want, or leave me in peace! I have important business to attend to."

"It's animal blood, Ignacio. You are about to seek the death penalty for an innocent man." He replied rather enraged. "Why must you be so stubborn in repeating your mistakes?"

"Mendoza!" De Soto called, and his man came right away.

"Si, Alcalde!" He replied.

"Escort Don Diego out! He may come to talk to his client this afternoon, after having reconsidered his attitude!" De Soto indicated.

Diego exited with a frown and was already planning to return as Zorro when he saw Victoria on the tavern's terrace and all other thoughts disappeared from his mind. It was early, so he could, at least, take time for a coffee.

"Have you found out anything that might exonerate Tonino?" Victoria inquired.

"I did, but the Alcalde is his usual stubborn self." He replied, unaware that Marcela was in the kitchen, overhearing the conversation they were having at the bar.

"What did you find?" The taverness wondered.

"That that blood the lancers discovered at the hacienda is animal blood, not human." He answered.

"Animal blood? But why?"

"So far I'm not sure… But tell me, how is Señorita Marcela? I'd like to talk to her as soon as she's in a condition to talk." Diego stated.

"She's in the kitchen, getting warm by the fire. It's already hot outside, but she can't stop trembling. I doubt she's in the right state of mind for that conversation." Victoria answered.

Diego nodded, then decided to take the time to return to the Pecora Hacienda and search the place while it was daylight.

Just as he arrived home, though, so did his father.

"Diego!" Don Alejandro greeted his son as he dismounted a black stallion with a white star on his forehead.

"Welcome back, Father! How was your trip?" The tall caballero asked.

"Excellent. Meet Atlas! My newest acquisition. The other three are also as beautiful. So? What do you think, Son?" He inquired as he dismounted.

"Impressive!" Diego replied, reaching to pet the horse.

"Three years-old, and in perfect condition. He'll make a good stud for our mares. Although, as you know, there's only one in particular I'm interested in when it comes to him." He mentioned as he put a hand on his son's shoulder guiding him towards the house and leaving the stable hand to take care of the horse. "I'm so glad you convinced me not to sell Luna, Son! But tell me, how did you fare in my absence?"

"Not easily. I'm certainly glad you're back, Father!"

"And I'm glad to finally be home! I have to tell you all about my trip!"

"Before we get to that, however, you've arrived just in time to help me with a different issue. Were you close to Don Antonio, Father?"

"Not very close, Diego, but we had a good business relationship. Why? What is this all about?"

"Well… His servant, Tonino, was accused of murder. I offered to be his lawyer."

"Tonino? Accused of murder?"

"It's a long story, Father. What I was actually wondering was if you might tell me all you remember about the dead don. I feel like there's a clue I'm missing somehow."

ZZZ

"Please inform Ignacio that I am here to see my client, Sergeant!" Diego asked his friend as soon as he dismounted later that afternoon, hitching his horse by the entrance to the Alclade's office.

The good man did as asked and soon the caballero heard De Soto agree, and found himself guided towards the prison through the back door.

"Don Diego is here to see you, Tonino!" Mendoza informed the prisoner.

"Tell him I no longer need his services, Sergeant." The young man answered.

"What? What do you mean?" Diego asked as he followed his friend inside.

"I have decided it would be best to confess, Don Diego."

"Confess to what? You're innocent! Sergeant, will you excuse us for a moment?" The caballero asked, hoping to speak to Tonino in private.

"No… Please stay, Sergeant! You don't understand, Don Diego! I don't want you to defend me. It is my decision, and I know what I'm doing!"

"If you confess, the Alcalde will hang you today. You won't even make it to the trial. At least take some time to think about it Tonino! Don't hurry to your own death, my friend!" The caballero advised.

The young man nodded as Mendoza escorted Diego out.

"Has anybody visited him?" Diego asked the Sergeant as he was being escorted to the plaza the same way he went in.

"Just Señorita Marcela to bring him food." Mendoza replied.

"Don't tell anyone he has changed his mind about accepting my help. I am hopeful that, after a good night's sleep he might change it back."

"You really think he's innocent, Don Diego?"

"I do, Sergeant. That blood isn't Señor Palomitas'. It's not even human, but the Alcalde doesn't believe me, and I'm not sure the judge will, either. I'll have to find another way to prove it. Have you and your men made any progress in finding the body?"

"No, Don Diego… But, if the blood isn't his, doesn't that mean that perhaps Señor Palomitas isn't dead?"

"Perhaps… But, if that was so, why would he disappear like that, without taking any of his belongings? And where is he?"

At returning to the hacienda, Diego sent Felipe to San Pedro.

ZZZ

Later that afternoon, Diego donned the mask and, once again, made his way towards the Pecora Hacienda. Armed with several new clues Don Alejandro had given him, he, once again, made his way towards the room which had previously belonged to Don Antonio. There, he started checking all the walls, books, and furniture. At last, after moving a painting, a wall slid open giving way to a hidden passage. He knew he had found what he was looking for based on the smell.

Entering the narrow hallway, Zorro followed it towards a bifurcation, then advanced straight ahead. At its end, he found the body of the man everyone was looking for. Examining it, he realized that the man had been killed by a dagger through the heart. The blood stain from that wound, however, as his clothes demonstrated, was quite small. While not enough to acquit Tonino of the crime, at least, it was a start.

Deciding to pursue his investigation further, he headed towards the bedroom next to the body was, and realized it was Señorita Marcela's. Searching her quarters he found an old Bible and, in it, a will signed by Don Antonio. Leaving the Bible where he had found it, he took the will, and returned to the secret passage. Considering returning to the room from whence he came, he stopped as the corridor bifurcated, and followed the other one, finding that it was leading towards one of the servant's quarters.

After a close inspection of that room, he returned to Don Antonio's bedroom to continue his search.

A while later, Zorro was creeping his way towards the cuartel's back yard, where the windows to the cells were situated.


	3. Chapter 3

Judge De la Paz arrived in Los Angeles the morning of the trial, just an hour before it was set to commence. Stretching a little after the long night's ride, he asked Victoria for a room and a hot meal, as well as a double coffee, and enjoyed them in his room.

"Ah! Your Honor! How good of you to come!" De Soto uttered as soon as he saw the man descend the stairs, ten minutes before the proceedings were due to start, hoping to gain some favor with him.

"Alcalde De Soto! This, Señor, is a most unusual trial. I've had to travel all night because the trial in Santa Paula only ended yesterday afternoon." He stated with some annoyance. "I hope you'll be able to present some hard evidence, so we can get it over with soon. I am needed in Monterey a week from tomorrow!"

"I assure you, Your Honor! This is nothing more than a… formality. The man is quite certain to confess or I'll make sure he does! I only decided to hold the trial because one of the caballeros insisted on it. But, rest assured, the case… it's iron clad." The Alcalde told the man.

"Really? And who is this caballero, if I may ask?"

"Good morning, Your Honor!" Diego uttered as he came in wearing his dark-blue suit, a white shirt and a black tie. Don Alejandro and Felipe followed him shortly.

"Diego!" The Judge said with some enthusiasm as he went to shake hands with him, then with Don Alejandro and Felipe, to the Alcalde's dismay. "Carlos is in Mexico City for his studies, but if you have any message you want me to send him, please make sure to give it to me by tomorrow morning. Unfortunately I can't stay any longer." The Judge told Felipe.

The young man nodded and produced an already-sealed envelope with Carlos de la Paz's name on it.

The older man chuckled, took it and put it in his jacket. "You have a smart young man here, Diego!" He said as he did so.

The tall caballero nodded, then headed towards the defendant's table to leave there the documents he had with him.

"Don't tell me you're the defendant!" The judge inquired. "If that is so, I will just pronounce you 'not guilty' and be on my way, since I doubt you could ever even consider committing a crime!"

"No, Your Honor, although I appreciate the thought. I'll be acting as the defendant's lawyer." He answered.

"You? Well… In that case, I think you'll have quite a fight on your hands, Alcalde!" De la Paz uttered.

"No… Wait… I spoke with Señor Estradas yesterday afternoon, and he informed me he has decided to renounce your council, Don Diego, and defend himself instead!" De Soto stated.

"And I was informed that he's meanwhile reconsidered that decision." Diego answered as Señorita Marcela made her way down from her room. Her eyes reddish, and she was wiping out some new tears with a lace handkerchief, but stopped at looking at Diego questioningly before she found a seat.

The Judge looked at her, then towards the caballero.

"The defendant's fiancée." He replied to his unspoken question.

With a nod, the Judge headed towards the table set out for him as the prisoner was brought in. Tonino avoided looking towards Marcela, but smiled at seeing Diego waiting for him to arrive.

"Thank you for still agreeing to do this, Don Diego." He whispered as he sat down.

As everyone took his or her place, and the room became silent, the Judge took a paper the Alcalde had prepared for him.

"This court is now in session. Honorable Judge Bernardo de la Paz presiding. Now…" he said, glancing at the paper, "we are here in the case the Prosecution brings against Toño Estradas, accused of murdering and disposing of the body of Señor Imanol Palomitas, a crime perpetrated two days ago. How does the defendant plea?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor!" Diego answered.

"In that case, we'll now proceed with hearing the case made by the Prosecution. Don Ignacio, the floor is yours."

De Soto stood up and arranged his suit, making sure he looked his best, then started.

"Your Honor, members of the jury, during this trial, I will prove, without the shadow of a doubt, that a murder was committed. I will also prove that the defendant is the one to have committed it, then hid away the corpse in a bid to escape justice, but was caught by my lancers, quite literally with blood on his hands, before disposing of all the evidence. Finally, I will prove that there is a clear motive for which the crime was committed, and that motive was jealousy. For the crime, as the law demands, the Prosecution requests the death penalty." The Alcalde stated.

"Thank you, Alcalde! The Defense has the floor." The judge uttered.

"Thank you, Your Honor!" Diego replied, standing up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to start by pointing out that this case starts from a conclusion which the Alcalde cannot in fact, prove: that Señor Palomitas was murdered. He affirms this, despite the fact that no body of the so-called deceased was found. Since there is a very good chance that Señor Palomitas might even turn out to be alive and well, I move that the charges be dropped."

"Your Honor! Don Diego is trying to help the man get away with murder!" De Soto stated, standing up.

"However, he is right. In the absence of a body, how can I condemn a man of murder?"

"But the blood! There was enough blood on the floor at the hacienda to determine that a man couldn't have survived the blood loss!" De Soto answered. "Don Diego himself agreed to that conclusion!"

"I also mentioned it was almost impossible for a man to have left that stain, Your Honor, and my later findings concluded it was animal blood to have been found. That conclusion I have shared with the Alcalde." Diego uttered.

"Blood is blood! You can't know its source, and you can't prove it!" De Soto contradicted him.

"By the same logic, you can't prove it's human!" The caballero told him.

"Order in my court!" Judge de la Paz requested using his gavel to silence the people who had started talking to each other during that exchange between Diego and the Alcalde. "You are both right, but I think you just made Don Diego's case, Alcalde, which is why I am forced to…"

"I saw him do it!" Marcela Pecora stood up. "I'm sorry but I can't stay silent while that man's ghost is haunting my dreams." She apologized to her fiancé.

"Ah… Yes, the Prosecution would like to call the first witness to the stand: Señorita Marcela Pecora. Her testimony will clarify everything, Your Honor!" De Soto uttered, glad that the young, beautiful heiress was finally determined to do the right thing, even if she had informed him she wouldn't testify a day earlier.

The Judge hesitated. "Very well!" He then agreed.

The young woman headed for the place meant for witnesses to take the oath and give their testimony. After swearing to tell the truth, she sat down and De Soto headed towards her.

"Señorita Pecora, please, tell us, in your own words, all you remember about the events of the morning of June 6th, 1821, which you have witnessed. And I remind you that you are under oath, thus you must tell the truth about everything you remember about the events in question." The Alcalde started.

"It's hard for me to talk about this." She answered, still wiping away tears. "Imanol… Señor Palomitas came to the hacienda that morning. I invited him inside, as before… We knew each other, you see. We'd made the trip from Acapulco together, but he remained in San Diego while I came to Los Angeles to live with my grandfather. So… He entered and, as I was leading him to the sala, he grabbed my hand, spun me around and kissed me. I didn't even realized what was happening until I opened my eyes during our kiss and noticed Tonino coming towards us with a knife in his hands. I'm so sorry, my love… Had I been more careful with that man all this would have never happened."

"Yes…" De Soto agreed, unable to hide a smile, certain he had just won the case. "So you saw the defendant coming with a knife and stabbing Señor Palomitas in the back. Is that correct?"

"Ah… I… Yes. Yes, of course. He came from Imanol's back… That was how I could see him…" She agreed hesitantly.

"And what happened next?"

"I got frightened when I saw him plunging the knife in him. He kept stabbing and stabbing… There was so much blood! Then, I just ran away." She continued as murmurs were heard from the tavern and Tonino looked sadly towards Diego and nodded. "I ran until I stumbled upon Sergeant Mendoza, and then I fainted."

"There you have it, Señores! The undeniable facts: enraged to see the woman he had convinced to marry him - no doubt so that he could live off her fortune - in the arms of a different man, the Defendant felt threatened and he acted the only way he knew how: by killing his rival. Then, as the señorita ran away, he hid the body, but was not in time to hide the pool of blood that massacre had left on the floor. Even only going by this, I am sure you have no other option but to convict him of the murder!" De Soto stated triumphantly. "Thank you, Señorita! I have no more questions, Your Honor." He then uttered as he sat down.

"Don Diego, the witness is yours." The Judge informed the caballero.

"Thank you, Your Honor!" He said as he stood up. "Firstly, I would like to point out that the Prosecution's case now rests on one witness, whose perspective of the events in question was denied by my client and who, as I will demonstrate, has every reason to lie in order to ensure her fiancé's conviction."

"How dare you? You think I want this? I would give my life for Tonino! Why are you being so cruel, Don Diego?" Marcela cried, burying her face in her hands, as several people, including Victoria, gave the tall caballero scolding looks.

He didn't mind them much as he continued. "Tell me, Señorita, did you love your grandfather?"

"Objection! How is this relevant, Your Honor?" De Soto questioned.

"I will get to that in a minute. I promise it will make sense!" Diego assured them, and the judge allowed him to continue. "Your answer, Señorita!"

"Of course I did!" She replied.

"Although you only met him a few days before his death?" He continued.

"Yes, I may have not met him before, but I knew him all my life thanks to his letters!"

"So you loved him, although he made you abandon your country and come live with him in California!"

"Yes, I like it here! Los Angeles is beautiful!"

"You mean to say you loved him, although he left his entire fortune to his illegal son?"

"Of course, I've never cared about the money…" At this point she raised her eyes from her handkerchief to look at the grinning face of Diego.

"Your Honor, I present Exhibit A, Don Antonio's testament, signed a day before his death and of which the Señorita was perfectly aware, as she's just admitted." Diego said as he handed the Judge the document.

"Where did you find that?" She asked before De Soto did the same.

"It was left on the hacienda's doorstep last night." Diego answered.

"Marked with a Z, no doubt!" De Soto uttered spitefully. "I should have you arrested for colluding with that outlaw!"

"Are you threatening the Defense in my court, De Soto? Take care, or you'll accompany me to Monterey in irons!" The Judge warned as he opened the envelope containing the will. The Alcalde frowned and glared at Diego. "According to this document, Señor Estradas is, in fact, Don Antonio Pecora's illegitimate son and only heir." The judge said.

"For which reason, the Prosecution's claim that he was marrying the señorita for her fortune cannot stand, especially since, clearly, it was the other way around!" Diego concluded.

"Bu… But he didn't know that! The will has only been in my possession! He believed I was an heiress!" Marcela said from the stand.

"Yes, thank you for that clarification, Señorita!" The tall caballero muttered with some amusement.

"Wait! You were marrying him knowing fully well that he was your uncle?" The Judge asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but didn't know what to say.

"No, Your Honor." Diego answered instead of her. "She wasn't, since they are not, in fact, related, considering she is not truly Señorita Marcela Pecora. The real señorita died on her way to California."

"What?" De Soto asked as the woman's face drained of blood.

"This is Exhibit B. The log of the Port of San Pedro, mentioning the arrival, departures and – a quirk of old Señor Marineo, who is in the clerk there - the significant events which had taken place onboard each ship passing through during their last voyage, as per their Captains' logs."

"Señorita Marcela Pecora – lost at sea during a storm, the day after the ship "Rey Carlos" left San Diego." The Judge read.

"As Señor Marineo was not in charge of customs, a job normally performed by the lancers stationed there, nobody actually remarked that Señorita Marcela Pecora went through the customs, despite being dead while…I'll assume, her maid…"

"Companion! I am no maid!" The young woman corrected from the stand.

"Her… companion suddenly disappeared after putting foot on land. With no other passenger disembarking in San Pedro, she believed that, even if someone would eventually catch her, she might still have enough time to get her hands on Don Antonio's fortune before that happened. Isn't that right, Señorita?" Diego continued.

"Wa… Wait! Your Honor! The Señorita might have lied about who she is, but this is not her trial and the fact remains that she has witnessed a crime!" De Soto intervened, quite nervous.

"I, again, point out that it's her word against my client's, and, as I believe to have just proved to the Court, she had a much better motive to commit it than Señor Estradas." Diego argued. "As she, herself, admitted, she had met Señor Palomitas onboard the same ship which had brought her here, and did so under her true name. A name he certainly remembered, since the man had a perfect memory with names and faces, as he used to tell people." Diego explained, after which he started addressing the young woman again. "Thus, his mere presence here was a threat to you. You tried to buy his silence, but he wanted more, and you realized he'd never have enough, didn't you, Señorita? So you killed him!"

"You can't prove I did! There's no dead body, as you, yourself pointed out!" She replied, her tears completely gone.

Just then a lancer appeared and whispered something into the Judge's ear.

"Don Diego, Alcalde, you'd better accompany me! This trial is suspended for fifteen minutes. Lancers, make sure the witness doesn't leave the stand!" De la Paz said as the three men followed the lancer outside, and to the cuartel.

"Mendoza? Where have you been?" De Soto inquired as soon as he entered the gates and found his man there.

"I'm sorry, Alcalde. I received a note… from Zorro… he told us where to find the body... But we left very early, and weren't sure if it was where the note said it was, so I didn't want to wake you should the information prove false."

"You found the body, Mendoza? Excellent, Sergeant!" De Soto uttered, convinced that the body would prove him right.

"Indeed?" Diego questioned incredulously. "And are you sure it's Señor Palomitas?"

"Si, Don Diego. You can see for yourself!" Mendoza stated as he took off the sheet covering the body.

"I knew it!" De Soto stated with a grin which disappeared as soon as his gaze rested on the knife in the man's chest.

"I think you've just won this trial, Don Diego." The Judge answered. "And brought the true murderer to justice."

"We also found this." Mendoza mentioned as he handed Diego a small jar which even Zorro had missed at searching the young woman's quarters.

"What is it?" De Soto asked after Diego took a look at it.

"Arsenic." He answered. "I think this woman might have murdered more than one man."

ZZZ

"You're lucky! I would have poisoned you before allowing you to touch me! Had you agreed to a quicker wedding, you'd be dead already!" The beautiful young woman who was not Marcela Pecora, but her employee, Blanca Duenas, told Tonino as the lancers dragged her towards the jail.

There was no separate trial for her, since she ended up confessing to having caused the death of the old don as soon as he realized she wasn't his real granddaughter and wrote a new will leaving his entire fortune to his bastard son. Since she didn't know where the will was hidden, and fearing it would come to light at some point or another, she decided to marry Tonino, thus ensuring the estate would become hers one way or another. Yet, the young man, still in mourning for the man who had raised him, even without knowing he had been his true father, could not be persuaded to celebrate a wedding until a proper amount of time had passed.

When Palomitas showed up, aware of her deceit, she had first offered him money to keep silent about what he knew.

A couple of days later, she found the old man's testament in a book Tonino had urged her to keep the very day his father died, never aware of what was hidden inside it. At that point, she considered destroying it and breaking the engagement. But, then, Palomitas returned for more money, and she realized it was safer to go through with the wedding.

The third time Palomitas returned, though, he had the audacity to forcefully kiss her, informing her that he now owned her, so she plunged a knife in his heart in what she claimed to have been self-defense.

Then, considering what she needed to do, she realized that it was an opportunity to speed things along by framing Toño for the murder. The one problem was that the body was too heavy for her to drag from her bedroom, where the crime had taken place, so she needed to find an alternative course of action. She, thus, hid it in the secret passage the old don had shown her the very day she arrived, and came up with an alternative as she remembered Diego having mentioned that people could not survive after losing half of their blood.

As the caballero had thought, it had been the blood of a cow she used, spilling it in the hallway. When the crime scene was set, she screamed and Tonino came running, so she hit him on the head as he rounded the corner to where the blood stain was. The young man fell into the pool of blood and the rest went mainly according to her plan. The Alcalde acted as she believed he would act, the lancers found Tonino at the worst possible moment for the young man, and everyone reached the wrong conclusion. Except Diego.

When she heard him tell Victoria that he had discovered that the blood wasn't human – something she had no idea it was possible to know – she asked Tonino to admit to the crime, convincing him that, otherwise, she might also be accused of complicity and they'd both end up on the gallows. As the young man loved her and didn't know better, he agreed and renounced Diego's offer to help.

"She is not the woman you thought she was." The tall caballero told the grieving young man at seeing his lost gaze. "The woman you love doesn't exist, Tonino. She killed your father and Palomitas, then tried to have you convicted of her crime. She might have even killed the true Marcela, but that I doubt we'll ever know for certain. And all of it, just to make sure she'd keep the fortune which is, in fact, yours!"

"I would have died for her. She convinced me to confess to a murder I did not commit in order to save her life! What kind of woman would do that? How could I have fallen in love with such a person?" The young man asked heartbroken.

"The heart can, sometimes, choose wrong." Diego answered. "But don't let this spoil your chances for happiness! You are very young, my friend. Rich, healthy, a caballero. Somewhere, out there, there is a good woman for you, one who will make you happy, and be as true to you as you will always be to her."

Tonino smiled at him and nodded, then headed inside to find the servants the fake Marcela had fired and give them their jobs back.

ZZZ

"You have much to learn from Don Diego, Alcalde! If I were you, I'd start doing that as soon as possible!" Judge De la Paz told Ignacio the following day as the coach for Monterey was just about to leave. "Until the next time, my friends!" He then greeted the De la Vegas as the horses started moving.

De Soto just frowned and headed towards his office followed by Mendoza.

"He really should start listening to you!" Victoria agreed with the Judge, watching the official heading towards his office. "He'd have a much easier life here if he did that!"

Diego and Felipe both looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"Indeed, he would." The caballero answered as they all turned to head inside.

"So, Diego, with just a few days left until the new doctor is due to arrive, have you considered what you'll do with your free time?" Don Alejandro asked as he put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I have a few ideas." The younger man replied, glancing discreetly at the figure of Victoria disappearing behind the kitchen's curtains.


End file.
